Blog użytkownika:Kpt.Szczerbatek/Opowiadania Klona Cz.1:"nowa planeta,nowe zwierzaki"
Info -'Ogólnie większość historii... To inna historia! (Konkretnie użytkowniczki Miszy_07 {bez obaw prawa autorskie są mi użyczone jak równierz do niektórych postaci użytkowniczki 1234567890ja}).' '-niektóre postacie są wzorowane na... Pfffff... Bóg wie! Przypadkowych osobach,smokach itp. itd. (Wliczając te pożyczone)' '-PIERWSZE OPKO!!! Nie jestem w tym dobry...' '-nexty mogą być w dużych odstępach. No wiecie szkoła... Ale będę się starał w zamian dawać je długie!' '-bądźcie wwyrozumiali. 1 opko! (powtarzam się wiem!)' '-pogrubiony to język smoków (znowu :-$ ). Kursywa to komunikaty radiowe (wiecie SW). A pogrubiony i kursywa to... JA!' -'ostatnia rzecz! To jest MIX! Jeśli nie lubisz gwiezdnych wojen to możesz sobie iść! Jeśli nie lubisz przygód to TEŻ! ' Prolog Perspektywa Vadera Dalej nie mogłem uwierzyć że muszę w ogóle być w tym systemie.W dodatku jest to JEDYNA planeta z istotami żyjącymi!!! No trudno-pomyślałem sobie.-trzeba to przeboleć. WEZWAĆ ODDZIAŁ!-krzyknołem. Oficer Bea poleciał jak rakieta. Piętnaście minut później przyszedł z oddziałem klonów. (Tutaj żołnierze klony istnieją tak samo jak szturmowcy) Perspektywa Johna To jest to! Moja pierwsza misja!!! Mój własny oddział! Nigdy nie przepadałem za tym oficerkiem Beą (to facet) ale kiedy powiedział że mam misje i własny oddział to gdybym nie był twardzielem to bym go uścisnął! Zresztą jestem ciekaw jakich dostane ludzi. Na razie szliśmy z tym oficerem po poziomie statku gdzie były mieszkania. Zapewne wszyscy co mieli pójść ze mną siedzieli w kajutach. Nie wytrzymałem i się spytałem: -Panie oficerze! Z jakich batalionów dostanę ludzi?-spytałem pełen zapału. -Konkretnie z batalionu:123,456,631,789, 101. Za to właśnie go nie lubiłem. Zawsze mówił w języku wojskowym... Czy jakimś tam. -Można po naszemu panie oficerze? Nazwy?- -Ech... Bataliony:"Storm Corps","Color Matter's","Night Anger","Deadly Fur'ies" i "Skoczki". No super. Spodziewałem się batalionu " Kosmicznych Marines","Hester Cheeser". Nawet "Gwiezdne Koszary" byłyby fajne. A zamiast tego dostałem "Skoczki" i "Deadly Fur'ies". Na resztę nie ma co narzekać są super! Ale te dwa bataliony przegrały z biliony bitew! -Jeśli to Lord Vader przydzielał mi dwa ostatnie bataliony to chyba coś nie tak z nim.-powiedziałem lekko rozczarowany. -Przecierz dobrze wiesz że to administracja sektora ci je dobierała! Lord Vader nic tu nie robił.Zresztą rozmawiałem z oficerem floty komandora Szkifa. Powiedział że komandorowi to do gustu nie przypadło ale zrobić nic nie mógł bo on odpowiada za... " oczyszczanie" sektora.-wyjaśnił pełen zapału Bea. W sumie miał racje. Sam kiedyś pracowałem jeszcze jako pilot myśliwca TIE we flocie komandora Szkifa. Rozmawiałem z nim wiele razy. Spoko koleś z niego jest.Potem przeniesiono mnie do floty admirała Yularena i nigdy więcej go nie widziałem. Poza tym Vader nie mógł by mi przydzielić takich batalionów. Z tego co słyszałem w kantynie na statku to on uwielbia batalion 501. Nie znam ich ale słyszałem że są dobrzy. W ogóle zauważyłem że jesteśmy w hangarze krążownika. -Myślałem że mój oddział jest na statku.-powiedziałem zdziwiony. -Niestety nie.-powiedział sucho Bea.-Przylecą wszyscy kanonierką. -Jedną? -Tak to specjalny model.Ale uwaga bo polecicie na tę planetę Imperialnym statkiem typu lambda. -Tym kolosem?!!?-krzyknołem. Statek typu lambda był czymś w rodzaju limuzyny gwiezdnej. Zazwyczaj latali nimi Imperator i Vader. -Czemu nie użyjemy tej kanonierki?-Spytałem mocno skołowany. -Nie wiemy czy nie będzie tam istot wielce dostojnych. Jeśli tak to musicie przylecieć dobrym statkiem. A jeśli nie będą dostojni trochę elegancji nie zaszkodzi.-odpowiedział Bea. Chwile później przyleciała kanonierka. Wyglądała podobnie to normalnej ale była dłuższa. Kiedy wylądowała wyszło tak z około 19 żołnierzy. Wszyscy razem wyglądali jak tęcza! Zapewne każdy był może z tego samego batalionu ale niekoniecznie oddziału. Potem szybko pomaszerował ósmy na mostek. Tam oficer Bea nas zostawił. Chwile po tym jak wyszedł na mostku rozległo się ciężkie mechaniczne oddychanie. Lord Vader przyszedł. Perspektywa Vadera Kiedy wszedłem kapitan John zwany "Toothless" z powodu braku komunikatora na hełmie stał przed dziewiętnastoma klonami. Zaczołem mówić treść misji. -Słuchajcie kmiotki! Przylecieliście dużo lat gwiezdnych do tego systemu na jedną misje. Jedną jedyną! By sprawdzić czy ta planeta nadaje się do podbicia! Jeśli tak: wracacie natychmiast na statek i dajecie standardowy raport a ja wysyłałam droidy-szperacze by zobaczyły zakątki trudne do zbadania przez moich ludzi...- Wszyscy patrzyli. Nie widziałem bo wszystkie twarze zasłaniały hełmy ale czułem to. Czułem ich strach przede mną. Cóż! Mieli czego się bać. -Jeśli nie: wracacie tu a ja wzywam gwiazdę śmierci i niszczymy to miejsce. Jeśli będzie jakiś mały problem: macie go rozwiązać. Od czego macie broń! Dobra! Jeszcze ostatnia sprawa! Jeśli nie wrócicie przez kilka lat... Zostawiamy ten system gdyż nie chce zmarnować nasze siły na jakieś silne potwory. No a teraz zbierajcie się bo lecicie na te planetę... TERAZ!!!!!!! Uch. Mały palec mi wysiada! Rozdział pierwszy będzie za jakiś czas. Może jutro ale nie wiem jest po północy muszę się położyć.Jest będzie może jutro! Ale nic nie obiecuje! Rozdział 1:"Ciekawy lot" Perspektywa Johna Kiedy Darth Vader skończył swój wywód poszliśmy do hangaru.Przez cały czas słyszałem szepty typu: "Co to za koleś?!?","Czemu muszę pracować z takimi ludźmi????"," Najgorszy oddział ever!" itp. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. Odwróciłem się i wrzasnołem: -Na wielką asteroidę! Możecie zachowywać się jak żołnierze? Bo naradzie to ja widzę bandę zrozumiałych dziadów! Nawet stare droidy bojowe są od was lepsze!!! Taki byłem zirytowany że nie zauważyłem że jesteśmy przy kantynie. Drzwi były otwarte na oścież i kilka klonów,szturmowców i oficerów się na mnie gapiło.Dobrze że miałem na sobie hełm bo byłem ze wstydu czerwony jak burak. Powiedziałem moim żołnierzom byśmy po prostu poszli naprzód. Hangar był tuż przed nami.Kiedy weszliśmy Imperialny Statek-limuzyna właśnie lądował. Nagle jakiś klon zaczepił mnie. Miał ciemnoszarą zbroje i pas który trzymał jego długi karabin na plecach. Miał równierz "spódniczkę" i "kołnierz" (jak w sumie wszyscy tutaj). Miał równierz czerwone znaki na naramiennikach. Przedstawiały one logo "Skoczków". -Przepraszam sir mam pytanie.-powiedział przyjemnym lecz lekko dziwnym głosem. -Dobra! To pytaj!-powiedziałem lekko głośniej. -Tak...emm... Mogę JA pilotować statek? Jestem najlepszym pilotem w moich szeregach!-odpowiedział. Miałem do tego złe przeczucia.Oczywiście nie sądziłem że jest nie jest najlepszy po prostu nie chciałem zniszczyć statku a "Skoczkom" zwyczajnie nie ufałem. Ale zaufałem mu. No i zaraz cały oddział siedział z tyłu oprócz Hicksa (zwanego równierz "Hiccup") za sterami i gościu który chciał lecieć z nami w kabinie czyli jakiś "Śmiertnik" o imieniu Wicher. Miał on cały kostium jasnoniebieski z czego nogi były w żółtych paskach. Równierz miał "spódniczke" i "kołnierz" lecz miał równierz "Antenki" na hełmie w kolorze kremowym.Kiedy startowaliśmy zaczeła się niezręczna cisza. -No... Wiec z jakiego jesteś rozdziału Wicher?-spytałem zniesmaczony tą ciszą. -Jestem z "Golden Nadder's" batalionu "Deadly Fur'ies".-odpowiedział pełen zapału.-A pan? -Ja jestem z oddziału " Night Scout's" batalionu "Night Anger".-odpowiedziałem. -Słyszałem że był pan we flocie komandora Szkifa!-odezwał się nagle Hicks. -Uuuu! W jakiej eskadrze?-spytał Wichier wyraźnie zaciekawiony. -W złotej!-powiedziałem pełen dumy. -Łał! Też byłem i jestem w złotej eskadrze naszej floty koło Jowisza!-powiedział Wichier. -Proszę szefa! A ja słyszałem że był pan mechanikiem statku a nie pilotem!-powiedział rozbawiony Hicks. Wicher zahichrał. -Ach tak?-powiedziałem sarkastycznie.-a ja słyszałem że kierowałeś gwiazdą śmieci! -Hahahahahahah!!!-zaśmialiśmy się wszyscy razem. -Ech... Heheh...dobre sir.-powiedział Hicks. -Mów mi John.-powiedziałem. -Dobra...John.-odpowiedział szczęśliwy. -Ja też mogę?-Spytał Wichier. -No jasne! My trzej jesteśmy na "ty". -Przygotujcie się chłopaki!-powiedział Hicks.-Za chwile wejdziemy w atmosferę! Perspektywa Hicksa Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy z tego że mam za kumpli kapitana Johna i Wichiera. Byłem też szczęśliwy z tego że mogę pilotować ten statek. Myśliwiec to jednak coś innego niż to. Ale na szczęście to bardzo podobne.Heh jeszcze trochę i będę sam pilotował krążownik.No ale trzeba było się skupić bo byliśmy już blisko strefy atmosfery czyli zwanej przeze mnie "Strefy Spalania". -''Uwaga wszyscy na statku!-''powiedziałem przez głośnik.-''Za chwile wejdziemy w atmosferę wiec trzymać się mocno i zapiąć pasy!'' Za chwile zobaczyłem na urządzeniu od wysokości,sfer, itd. Że jesteśmy 20 metrów od atmosfery.Poczekałem aż wejdziemy.Kiedy w końcu weszliśmy powiedziałem przez głośnik na statku: -''Wchodzimy w atmosferę!''- Chwile później zrobiło się ciepło ale ochładzacze dziobu statku i kabiny zadziałały doskonale i chwile później było już normalnie. -Chyba jest tutaj noc.-odezwał się nagle Wichier. -Dobrze że zauważyłeś!-powiedział zrelaksowany John. Obydwaj zachihotaliśmy.Niestety pojawił się problem.Chmury były za gęste na latanie w nich. -Chłopaki chyba bedziemy musieli lądować.-powiedziałem.-Za kiepska widoczność. -Nic nie szkodzi.-Powiedział John.-Z tego co pokazuje ten komputerek-mapa pod nami jest wyspa! -Ano właśnie!-odezwał się Wichier.-Jeśli to wyspa,to jaki ocean? -Czekaj sprawdzę...-odpowiedział John patrząc na mapie.-Z tego co piszą to chyba Pacyfik. -Pewien jesteś?-spytał się zaciekawiony Wichier. -Raczej tak! A nawet jeśli to nie ma znaczenia!-odparł John. Dobra zostawcie te dyskusję na później.-powiedziałem.-Lądujemy... No.Jest pierwszy rozdział jest trochę krótszy... Ale trudno.No chce mi się spać sorki.A jeśli mieliście za mało smoków to uważajcie bo będą! W następnym Rozdziale! Rozdział 2: "Wyspa Potworów" Perspektywa Wichiera Kiedy wylądowaliśmy John poszedł do kabiny głównej za kabiną pilotów.Była ona cała biała i bardzo czysta ze względu na wygodę pasażerów. Była wykonana na planie sześcianu ze stołem na środku i wodami z pasami bezpieczeństwa po lewej i prawej stronie. W rogu na lewo od wejścia do kabiny pilotów była gra planszowa ze stworkami (od dziećiństwa w to nie grałem więc już nie pamiętam nazwy) i siedzenia dla graczy.Kabina była dość duża. Na szczęście na tyle że 19 klonów mieściło się tu i dało się wpakować jeszcze 15 na oko. -No dobra chłopaki!-zaczął John.-Ciekawe jestem czy ktoś już wybrał sobie łoże lub miejsce na śpiwór. Wszyscy patrzeli i milczeli. -To inaczej...-powiedział trochę ponurzej John.-Kto ma miejsce do spania ręka do góry! Wszyscy podnieśli ręce włącznie z naszą trôjką.Ja miałem śpiwór w plecaku który miał każdy klon w tym oddziale. Zdecydowanej że będę spał w kabinie pilota. -To dobrze!-powiedział weselej John.-To każdy niech się rozkłada my trzej z Hicksem i Wichierem pójdziemy na zwiady.Czyli po naszemu po prostu rozejrzymy się gdzie wylądowaliśmy... -Szefie ale jest noc nieprawdaż?-powiedział jakiś klon z czarną zbroja i srebrnymi odznaczeniami w tym "spódniczką"," kołnierzem" i "antenkami".-Nie chce się panu spać? -Proszę się o mnie nie martwić....eeeee... -Jestem sierżanta Damn. W skrócie Dan. -A nie Dam?-spytał się Hicks. -To brzmi jak dama. Wole Dan. -Okej Dan.Nie martw się nie jestem śpiący ale państwo raczej są? Nie? Tak czy Nie!-Dokończył John. -Tak sir!!!-powiedzieli wszyscy naraz. -No w takim razie się rozpakuje i idźcie spać. Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się rozpakowywać otworzyłem właz i zeszliśmy na jakąś polanę.Na szczęście miałem ze sobą pilota do włazu i go zamknąłem. Perspektywa Johna Kiedy Wichier zamknął właz przypomniano mi się co chciałem na temat tego zwiadu oświadczyć. -Chłopaki jedna rzecz.Macie absolutnie nie używać broni.Tylko w razie absolutnej konieczności a nawet wtedy macie mieć tłumik. Nie chce tu nikogo ściągnąć. -Tak jest!-powiedzieli głośno Nicks i Wichier. -Ciszej na miłość! Co ja wam mówiłem? -Sory.-powiedział Nicks prawie szeptem. -Dobra.Chodźmy tam.-Powiedziałem wskazując na górę.-Wydaje mi się że widzę tam jaskinię. W razie czego możemy ustalić tu główną bazę i stąd latać od Sasa do lasa. Ale najpierw musimy zobaczyć czy nie jest zajęta.Przez mniej...lub bardziej inteligentne istoty. Kiedy skończyłem ruszyliśmy naprzód.Szliśmy po leśnej ścieżce.Drzewa były podobne do tych na księżycu Endor ale o wiele mniejsze. Na tyle że można było dotknąć gałęzi.Po bokach ścieżki były równierz różne krzaki i kolorowe kwiaty.Chwile później doszliśmy do góry.Była średnio wysoka. Za to była bardzo stroma pełna skał. -Mam nadzieje że jesteście dobrzy w wspinaczce chłopcy.-powiedziałem. -Myślę że oszczędzony sobie to. Po lewej stronie widzę ścieżkę. O tam.-powiedział Wichier wskazując ścieżkę za drzewami. -Ale to chyba oznacza że jest zamieszkana.-powiedział Hicks. -Niekoniecznie.Widziałem wiele gór z naturalnymi wejściami i ścieżkami.-odpowiedziałem. Poszliśmy więc ścieżką.Kiedy byliśmy prawie na górze zauważyłem że wyspa jest dość duża.Miała wielką plażę otaczającą większość wyspy.A cała reszta miała dużo drzew.Było tu prawie tak ładnie jak na Naboo. No ale bez przesady. Wtedy doszliśmy do groty.Ale jak tylko Hicks wejrzał do środka zaraz się odwrócił. -Niestety jest zamieszkana.-mówił szeptem podchodząc do nas.-I to nie byle przez kogoś.To jakieś...wielkie salamndro-jaszczurki ze skrzydłami. -Co ty gadasz???-spytał się Wichier szepcząc. -No sami zobaczcie.-powiedział. -Dobra ja zobacze.-powiedziałem szeptem. Kiedy wejrzałem okazało się że Hicks mówił prawdę.No może nie do końca bo sądząc po rozmiarach to były raczej jakie smoki nie salamandry.Było ich sześć.2 było czarnych jak smoła z tą różnicą że jeden miał jakieś...kółka? Nie to złe określenie.Miał jakieś białe "okulary".Kolejny był cały biały ale miał jakby czarną " maskę" jak bandyta na oczach.Kolejny był granatowy ze złotymi paskami w niektórych częściach ciała.Jeszcze jeden był cały czerwony jak imperialny ochroniarz Palpatina.Następny był z kolei cały błękitny.A ostatni był zielony z szarymi częściami.Wszyscy spali jak zabici. -Cóż...-powiedział Hicks.-Proponuje się zwijać nim się obudzą. -Nie.-powiedziałem.-Widzę tu jakiś komputer. -Szefie chyba nie myśli pan okrążać te potwory. -Mówię o okradaniu kogoś?-powiedziałem. Zdecydowanej podejść do laptopa.Szedłem prawie na palcach.Kiedy ten czerwony się powiercił prawie dostałem zawału.Kiedy podszedłem do laptopa wczepiłem wtyczkę językową (stardandową w wyposażeniu) i ściągnęły mi się dwa języki. Potem szybko podbiegłem do chłopaków. I to był mój błąd.Potknąłem się o kamień i szybko musiałem podbiec do ściany z wtyczką bo ten czarny z okularami się obudził.Wyjrzałem zza rogu. Na szczęście był tam obok duży głaz dzięki czemu mogłem go spokojnie podglądać.Duży smok popatrzył w lewo i prawo.Potem zrobił minę jakby chciał powiedzieć "chyba się dzisiaj nie wyśpię" i się położył. Wtedy równierz i my daliśmy nogę do statku.Kiedy już do niego dotarliśmy Wichier otworzył właz i weszliśmy.Wszyscy tutaj równierz spali jak zabici.Zamkneliśmy właz poszliśmy do kabiny pilotów,włączyliśmy maskowanie statku i padliśmy zarówno ze zmęczenia jak i strachu i emocji.A ja miałem dwa nowe języki do poznania. Cóż.Były smoki? Były.I będą do końca tej historii! A będzie ona dość długa! Więc nie zapominajcie! Kpt.John"Toothless",Hicks i Wichier czekają tu! I niedługo następny rozdział! Tymczasem jak wiecie okładki na bloga nie było więc proszę WAS o nią! Jeśli macie czas lub ochotę. Rozdział 3 'Językowy zawrót głowy" Po obudzeniu powiedzieliśmy reszcie o smokach.Następnie Nicks i Wichier polecieli speederami które były w schowku statku (takie duże wojskowe) na lewy i prawy koniec wyspy na zwiady.Skoro oni polecieli na zwiady to ja też.No i poszedłem poszpiegować tę jaskinię gdzie były te smoki.Kiedy byłem na zboczu góry widziałem horyzont. W nocy nie dało się go zobaczyć gdyż była gęsta mgła przesłaniającą go.Kiedy doszedłem po cichu do głazu i się za nim przyczaiłem.W jaskini były dwa smoki.Ten biały i ten czarny z okularami.Wydawało mi się jakby rozmawiali.. I wtedy mnie olśniło! Wybrałem odpowiedni guzik na panelu na ręce,wybrałem przyswoiony wczoraj w nocy język i wtedy pomruki tych smoków zmieniły się na zwykły język.Oni ze sobą ROZMAWIALI. -'Słuchaj Vedruvaak.Może polecimy i zobaczymy co u reszty?-'''powiedział ten biały.Miał różowe oczy. -'''Hmm.Czemu nie?'-Powiedział ten czarny.On z kolei miał takie jakieś ciemniejsze oczy. Niewiem do końca jakiego koloru.Ale chyba podobnego. Wtedy przypominało że jeśli znajduje się jakiś język i zamieszanie się go w swojej bazie języków możesz MÓWIĆ tym językiem.To głównie dzięki temu klony nie potrzebują od dłuższego czasu droidów-protokolarnych.Niewiem co mi wpadło do głowy ale zdecydowałem ZAGADAĆ do tych dwóch. Wychyliłem się zza skały mówiąc: -'Witam drogie smoki! Ładny dzień co?'-powiedziałem myśląc że to chyba najgorsze przywitanie w galaktyce.KAŻDEJ. Kiedy ci dwaj mnie zauważyli od razu wytrzeszczyli oczy i paszczę.Sekundę później już stali przygotowani do jak myślę spopielenia mnie. -'Łoł! ŁOŁ! Spokojnie panowie! Co to już zagadać nie można?'-powiedziałem szybko podnosząc ręce do góry. -'Coś za jeden?'-spytał ten czarny nie zmieniając pozycji podobnie jak jego koleżka. -'Jestem John. A wy?'-spytałem. Nic nie powiedzieli.Zapanowała niezręczna cisza i każdy stał jak wryty. -'Co? To już pogadać nie można spokojnie? Tylko jjak na przesłuchaniu?'-powiedziałem w końcu. Obydwaj po sobie popatrzeli. Kiwneli głowami na tak ,podeszli bliżej i zmienili pozę na taką chyba dla nich naturalną.Czyli tak jak stoi kot. -'Ja jestem Odusnach.'-powiedział ten biały.Ciekawe bo ledwie chwile temu miał cienkie źrenice i uszy tak w ddole a teraz miał je w górze i jego źrenice były szerokie. -'A ja jestem Vedruvaak.'-powiedział czarny w okularach. -'Miło mi. Powiecie mi... Czym jesteście?'-spytałem zaciekawiony. Popatrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. -'Jesteśmy smokami z gatunku Nocna Furia.A ty? Kim jesteś i jak się tu znalazłeś?'-spytał się ten czarny. -'Jestem klonem łowcy nagród Jango Fetta.Jestem żołnierzem. Imperium Galaktyczne przysłali mnie tu z oddziałem aby zbadać te planetę.Wylądowaliśmy na tej wyspie bo było za gęsto by leci'eć.A wasi koledzy to kto?-powiedziałem. -'Aha to ty i twoi koledzy mnie wczoraj w nocy obudzili? Rozumiem że nas widziałeś więc powiem ci mówiąc kolory i nazwy.Ta czarna to Vokunzii do której należy ten laptop,Ten czerwony to Sosallok,Ten błękitna to Stinach,Ta zielono-szara to Koorvach a ten granatowo-złoty to Alsivaas brat Sosalloka.Załapałeś?'-powiedział Vedruvaak. -'Mniej więcej.Słyszałem wiele dziwnych imion ale te biją wszystko na głowę.'- -'Cóż.Dla nas twoje imię jest dziwne wiec... O a oto i nasi kumple!'-powiedział Odusnach patrząc za mnie. W istocie leciały tam wszystkie nocne furie o których mówił. Kiedy wylądowały to większość ustawiła się w pozycji bojowej. -'Spokojna głowa.On jest przyjaznym człowiekiem.'- Wtedy wszyscy się uspokoili. -'Słuchajcie naprawdę nie zamierzamy się tu z chłopakami osiedlać.Jutro już nas tu nie będzie! Słowo!'-powiedziałem do nich. Wtedy na przód wyszła zapewne Vokunzi. -'A skąd ty znasz język smoków?'-spytała się. Wtedy wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli a ja stałem jak wryty.Gdybym się przyznał to by mnie zapewne spopielili za grzebanie w ich rzeczach.Ale że kłamcą nie jestem postanowiłem powiedzieć prawdę. -'Ech. Jak wie Vedruvaak wczoraj w nocy byłem tu z moimi dwoma kolegami aby zobaczyć czy ta jaskinia jest zajęta.Okazało się że jest ale ja zobaczyłem laptopa, a że jesteśmy tu pierwszy raz to wiedziałem że macie jakieś języki których nie znamy.Dlatego dzięki w tyczce językowej pobrałem i wczepiłem w kostium tłumacza dzięki któremu was rozumiem.I bez obaw z niczego co tam było nie wiem bo nawet go nie włączałem.'- Wszyscy patrzeli się spokojnym wzrokiem. Wtedy Hicks odezwał się w komuniktatorze. -''John! Gdzie jesteś? Szukamy cię od godziny z Wichierem!-''powiedział Hicks nie zdając sobie sprawy że jego głos także jest tłumaczony -''Hej John''!-Odezwał się Wichier-''Widziałem te wasze smoki! Ale jaja mówie ci! Tego czerwonego to chyba za bardzo słońce spiekło z kolei ten niebieski to z nieba spadł! Hahahahaha!!!'' Stinach i Sosallok patrzyli na mnie dość wkurzeni. A Wichier dopiero się rozkręcał z żartami. -''Tego czarnego to chyba pracował w kopalni węgla skoro taki czarny! Z kolei ten granatowy to się z muzeum urwał! A ten zielony to w ogóle! Z puszczy się urwał? Czy to może marna podróbka krasnoludka? HAHAHAHAH HOHOHOHOHOH!!!! A i słyszałem od Hicksa o jakimś białym Banditos Desperados i Czarnym Okularniku. HAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAH!!!! Ja nie mogę.A co u ciebie John?-spytał się Wichier kończąc tą przemowę.'' Vokunzi patrzyła się na mnie trochę wkurzona.Ale Sosallok,Alsivaas,Koorvach a także Vedruvaak i Odusnach patrzyli na mnie z (chyba) mordem w oczach. ''-Cóż Wichier popisałeś się.-'' ''-Hę?-'' ''-Kiedy oopowiadałeś te rzeczy zgadnij gdzie byłem?-'' ''-Niewiem.-'' ''-Na górze.-'' ''-A co mają jakieś słoniowe uszy że usłyszą? Heheh-'' ''-Nie Potrzebują.Nie muszą.Zgadnij gdzie są.-'' ''-Yhy.No gdzie?-'' ''-Właśnie przede mną stoją. Z wyjątkiem twoich Banditos i Okulaników gdyż stoją tuż za moimi plecami.-'' ''- *gulp* no i?-'' ''- no i.... PRZYMKNĄŁ BYŚ SIE!-wrzasnąłem do panelu.'' Wyłączając go popatrzyłem za siebie.Vedruvaak i Odusnach nie mieli wesołych min.Podobnie jak reszta smoków. ''-''Ekhm...Przepraszam za niego.Jest trochę nie ogarnięty.Ale proszę mu wybaczyć!- Wszyscy zaczęli szczerzyć zęby i warczeć. -'Spokojnie ludziska! Skoro jest nie ogarnięty to jest nie ogarnięty! Nic nie poradzimy.'-powiedziała Vokunzii która jako jedyna zachowała spokój. I wtedy mnie rozwaliła.Powiedziała coś po LUDZKU. -Słuchaj zmykajcie stąd. Jeśli twoi koledzy są podobni do tego to szybko większość się nie ostanie. -No ale w takim razie...- powiedziałem wyłączając translator.-Gdzie mamy się podziać? -Niedaleko jest wyspa o nazwie Berk.Mieszkają tam wikingowie. To gdzieś bardziej na północ.Mam gdzieś mapę ale nie chce mi się szukać teraz. Spróbujcie prosto na północ może tam dolecicie.-powiedziała. -Dzięki!-powiedziałem włączając translator-'Dobra my się dzisiajdzisiaj zwijany na inną wyspe! Nie bedziemy wam tutejszego spokoju narszać przysięgam jako kapitan i dowódca! Do widzenia państwu i przepraszam za mojego kolege.' -'Do widzenia!'-powiedzieli wszyscy prawie chórem. Potem zacząłem schodzić z góry.Kiedy się obejrzałem widziałem że niektórzy mieli skwaszone miny a niektórzy sobie gawędzili.wyłączyłem translatora i poszedłem do chłopaków. Perspektywa Hicksa Kiedy wrócił John najpierw zganił Wichier a potem opowiedział całą historię.Następnie kazał się zwijać mówiąc że stąd spadamy.Wpakowaliśmy się wszyscy wieczorem i ostatnią noc na wyspie spędziliśmy w statku. Niewiem czy ktokolwiek to czyta ale na pewno chcę to pisać! A że dzisiaj widziałem "Jak Wytresować Smoka" w TV to aż kipiałem energią i weną itp. Proszę komentujcie jeśli to czytacie bo to mnie mocno motywuje! Rozdział 4 "Bolesny Upadek" Perspektywa Johna Dziś rano mieliśmy zamiar odlecieć z wyspy Nocnych Furii. Większość żołnierzy miała spakowane rzeczy ale zbierali jeszcze prowiant w lesie.I mieli rację bo nie było go dużo.Wtedy mi się przypominało.PRAWIE WCALE nie znam moich żołnierzy! Poszedłem do grupki która o czymś rozmawiała i się przyłączyłem. -...No i. O szefie! Właśnie rozmawialiśmy na temat tej wczorajszej pańskiej przygody.-Powiedział klon do którego poszedłem.Miał on całą zbroję czarną.Miał 2 antenki,spódniczkę i kołnierz również czarne.To znaczy był to czarny z takimi ciemnoszarym plamami gdzieniegdzie ledwo zauważalnym i.Jedyną rzecz jaką go wyróżniała to to że lewą mogę miał całą czerwoną.Zapewne była ona stuczna. -No a ją chce się przyłączyć.poza tym dotarło do mnie że się wcale nie znam z moimi żołnierzami! W końcu...wszyscy jesteśmy braćmi nie? No i mówcie mi John.Wszyscy mamy być na ty! Nie jakieś tam sir czy inne głupoty... -Dobra John.-Odpowiedział ten czarny. -No przedstawicieli mi się!-Powiedziałem do grupki. -Ją jestem "Szczerbek".Nazywają mnie tak bo.... No bo tak! Niewiem czemu.-Powiedział ten czarny. -Ją się nazywam Voker.-Powiedział taki czarny z niebieskawo-fioletowymi paskami. -A ją nazywam się Soker.-Powiedział klon z czerwoną zbroją. -A ją jestem Aleks.-Powiedział klon z granatową zbroją i złotymi odznaczeniami. -A ją nazywam się Sten.-Powiedział żołnierz w błękitnej zbrodni z czarną " Spódniczką" i "kołnierzem". -Ją mam na imię Ken.-Powiedział szaro-zielony klon. -O ja jestem Odek!-Powiedział zwykły biały klon z czarnymi odznaczeniami. -Ją jestem Veder-Powiedział klon cały czarny z ciemnoniebieskim odznaczeniami i białą kreską biegnącą wśród wizjera. -No to miło mi was wszystkich poznać!-Odpowiedziałem. Później za poznałem się z kilkoma innymi klonami.np. z kapitanem.Chmurą (zwanym Chmurek) który miał beżową zbroję z niebieskimi pasami tó i ówdzie,Sierżantem Śledziem (na którego wszyscy mówią Śledzik) o ciemnobeżowej zbroji, Kapralem Hakokłem który posiadał czerwoną zbroję z czarnymi paskami,Dwóch (najbliższych) sobie braciach Wymio i Tem z zielonymi zbrojami,Sierżantem White który miał białą zbroję z jasnoniebieskim odznaczeniami i Sierżantem Blackiem który miał całkowicie czarną zbroję i wszystkie odznaczenia czerwone.Czas tak szybko zlecił że wszyscy wrócili i trzeba było się pakować do statku.Tym razem kierowałem ja. Perspektywa Hicksa Ją usiadłem tam gdzie ostatnio siedział John a on tam GDzie ja.Kiedy wystartowaliśmy było już dość ciemno.Przygotowania zajęły cały dzień.Niby mieliśmy lecieć rano a tu bum! Zupełnie na odwrót.Polecieliśmy na Północ. -Dobra! Zapoznaliście się z kumplami? -No jasne John!-Po wiedzieliśmy chórem z Wichierem. -A tyś wczoraj mocno nabroił słyszałem Wichier? -No bo...-Zaczął się tłumaczyć. -No bo nasz geniusz zaczął wysuwać gości co byli tuż obok mnie! -A skąd miałem wiedzieć?-powiedział mało przyjemnym tonem. -Dobra! Sorki. Po pół godziny zobaczyliśmy skrawek wyspy.Co ciekawe jakieś smoki atakowały tę wyspę.Ale nie były to Nocne Furię tylko jakieś inne gatunki. -Cóż. Nie wygląda to najlepiej.-powiedziałem. -Spokojnie możemy cudownie uratować biednych ludzi działkami statku!-powiedział Wichier -Raczej nie. W takiej widoczności wezmą nas pewnie także za smoki.-Odpowiedział John-lepiej ppolećmy na tyły wyspy i schowajmy się dopóki atak nie minie.Czyli do jutra. Jak powiedział tak zrobił.I zaczęliśmy oblatywać do tyłu wyspy.Wtedy coś czmycheło obok nas i John musiał wykonać ostry zwrot w lewo.Zaczęliśmy spadać w dół.John ominął jedno drzewo...Ale drugie już nie.Walneliśmy z całej pety w jedno drzewo i poczuułem że od statku coś się oderwało. Spadliśmy wtedy na polanę która była niedaleko innej polany (Genialnie napisane). Wtedy wszyscy straciliśmy przytomność. Kolejny rozdział. Nie było go w sobotę bo czytałem inne blogi i grałem na kompie.Znajduje że nikt tego nie czyta że względu na brak smoków itp. Spokojnie niedługo będą! I to nowe własne! Rozdział 5 "Rozbitkowie" Perspektywa Johna Kiedy się obudziłem było już południe.Hicks i Wichier nadal byli nieprzytomni.Kiedy obudziłem Wichier leżącego na podłodze zaczął majaczyć jak pijak. -Yhy!!!! Wittttajcccieee szzzszszszeeeefuncio!-powiedział pijackim głosem. Ściągnął em mu hełm i całej porządnie po pysku.Ocknął się. -Halo! Wichier! Jak się czujesz? Coś cię boli?-spytałem lekko zdenerwowany. -Yhy...czułem smak każdego dźwięku...Ale teraz już nie! Jestem okej John.Nic mnie nie boli.-powiedział mi wstając. Później obudziliśmy Hicksa (Również z przymusem dania po twarzy) i poszliśmy do tylnej kabiny.Wszyscy stali w niej i czuli się całkiem okej.Chmurek zaproponował pójście razem z Kenem na zwiad. -Czujecie się na siłach? Nie musi was sprawdzić lekarz?-spytałem się ich. -Nie jesteśmy okej.Przy okazji zobaczymy co wczoraj stracił nasz statek.-powiedział kpt.Chmurek i wyszedł razem z Kenem. Perspektywa Kpt.Chmurka Kiedy razem z Kenem wyszliśmy na zęwnątrz okazało się że podczas wczorajszego awaryjnego lądowania zniszczyliśmy dość duży kawałek lasu w tym niszcząc i łamiąc wiele drzew po drodze. Tutaj tak samo jak na poprzedniej wyspie było dużo lasów. Jedyną rzeczą się w oczy była góra o wiele wyższa od góry na poprzedniej wyspie. -Ej Chmurek! Chodź zobacz!-krzyknął Ken zza statku. Kiedy poszedłem okazało się że straciliśmy lewe skrzydło statku.Pewnie oderwało się podczas wczorajszego lotu.To pewnie to był ten mocny wstrząs. -Naprawa trochę zajmie.-powiedział Ken. -Pewnie masz rację... No dobra mieliśmy iść na zwiady.Chodźmy poszpiegować tych mieszkańców.-od powiedziałem -A wiesz gdzie wioska?-spytał się Ken podnosząc się z badania zniszczeń. -Widzę dym o tam!-powiedziałem wskazując strużkę dymu obok góry.-Jest możliwość że to albo dym z domu mieszkańców. -Dobra chodź! Weźmy speedery i jedziemy!-rzekł Ken. Wzieliśmy speedery ze schowka (Na szczęście były całe) i polecieliśmy w stronę dymu.Po kilku minutach drogi byliśmy u brzegów wioski. -Podaj mi lornetkę.-powiedziałem do Kena.Kiedy mi ją podał przypatrzyłem się ludziom.Nosili oni zardzewiałe hełmy z rogami zwierząt.Prawie wszyscy mężczyźni mieli bujne brody.Nosili też ubrania że skóry.Budynki natomiast były z drewna. -To jakiś żart?-spytałem się retorycznie z lekką pogardą. -Co tam jest?-spytał się Ken. Podałem mu lornetkę.-Wow! Ale zacofanie. -Dobra ją pójdę na do głębsze oględziny a ty tu zostań.-rozkazałem. Odłożyłem lornetkę do plecaka przyjętego do speedery ,wziąłem blaster i szybko podbiegłem do najbliżej wysuniętego domu. Kiedy w ujrzałem za rogu na placu było pusto.Podbiegłem do domu niżej położonego przy placu. Zobaczyłem że ten dom ma dziurę robiącą za okno. Szybko wejrzałem i zobaczyłem że jest pusty.Po chwili gdy się rozejrzałem zauważyłem warsztat kowalski. Plac nadal był pusty toteż szybko tam Podbiegłem. Zobaczyłem że posługują się tarczami z metalu i mieczami również z metalu. Kiedy spojrzałem na górę słów mi zabrakło. W górze były wielkie wrota z również wysokimi schodami prowadzącymi do nich. Podbiegłem do nich najszybciej jak mogłem. Otworzyłem je i wszedłem do środka. Wnętrze było coś jak salą spotkań. Wszystkie stoły były puste. Wtem zobaczyłem książkę na jednym że stólów.Kiedy poszedłem zauważyłem że na oprawcę grubej książki widnieje symbol czegoś takiego jak smok. Przerzucił em kilka stron i stwierdził em że jest to książka o smokach. -''Ken! Wiesz co? Już wracam. Znalazłem coś co się szefowi na pewno spodoba!-'' Perspektywa Kpt.Chmurka Kiedy wróciliśmy z Kenem do bazy John po usłyszawszy o książce dał nam urządzenie do zgrywania napisów obrazów itd. I kazał nam ściągnąć książkę na nie.Kiedy szliśmy w stronę wioski Ken nagle popłynął mnie w krzaki a potem sam w nie skoczył. -Co ci odbija?-spytałem jakbym mówił do chorego na umyśle. -Ćśśśśś...-powiedział wskazując przed niego. Kiedy popatrzyłem zza krzaków widać było jakąś dziewczynę zapewne z wioski. Trzymała jakiś notes. Usiadła niedaleko i rozpaliła ogień.Pôźniej po oglądała trochę ten notes.Następnie wyjeła jakąś mapę z łusek. Zauważyłem że pod wpływem światła ognia niektóre rzeczy pojawiły się na mapie. Potem podeszła do kotliny z jeziorkiem która była niedaleko tej na której znajdował się nasz statek. Później schowała mapę zgasiła ognisko i wróciła do wioski (zapewne). -Sądzę że ten notes to też warto by było zobaczyć.-zasugerował Ken kiedy wyszliśmy z krzaków. -Zajmiemy się tym później.-odpowiedziałem.-Teraz wykonajmy misję! Podbiegliśmy do wioski.Zajęło nam to godzinę. Słońce i zegar w zbrodni wskazywał godzinę 16 kiedy doszliśmy do wioski. Poprzekradaliśmy się do twierdzy w górze. Później kiedy wyszliśmy podbiegliśmy do książki i zeskanowaliśmy ją kawałek po kawałku. Później odstawiliśmy ją w taki sam sposób w jaki ją zastaliśmy. Wyszliśmy i wracaliśmy do rozbitego statku. Po drodze na oderwane skrzydło naszego statku. Leżało pod przypalonym drzewem. Następnie wróciliśmy do statku. Perspektywa Johna Kiedy wwrócił Kpt.Chmurek i Ken od razu zapytałem się ich o skaner. -Macie te dane?-spytałem pełen powagi w głosie. -Mamy sir!-powiedział Chmurek. -Dobrze.No to teraz sobie odpocznijcie.-od powiedziałem biorąc skaner. Wyszliśmy razem z Hicksem i Wichierem do kabiny pilotów i wczepiliśmy skaner do holo-projektora.Następnie ukazał się spis treści.Były tam różne działy o konkretnych smokach.Tropiące,Kamienne,Wodne itp. Itd. Po godzinie przeczytaliśmy wszystkie działy i wszystkie smoki.Byliśmy pierwszymi klonami Imperium Galaktycznego z taką wiedzą na temat smoków. =Rozdział 6 "Ciekawa Osobistość"= Perspektywa Hicksa 2 lata minęły od kiedy tu jesteśmy.Statku nie dało się naprawić no jakże? Tu jest tylko drewno i skały. Jedyne osoby które mają dostęp do dobrego solidnego metalu są wikingowie (Tak się nazywają) a nawet on nie dałby rady być wyniesiony w kosmos razem że statkiem.W międzyczasie polataliśmy sobie na ścigaczach po różnych wyspach (one mogą latać nad wodą). Znaleźliśmy wielki wulkan z mnóstwem smoków w środku. Widzieliśmy również inne plemiona wikingów. Takie jak Berserkowie lub Armia Drago. Chociaż to drugie to raczej nie plemię.Obydwoje nie byli sympatyczny. Na szczęście oni mieli tylko marne dzidy a strzelali z łuków bardzo źle. No a my mieliśmy blaster i... No wiecie " Pif PAF pow pow" i po nich.Z kolei z Drago było gorzej. On miał ujeżdżane smoki. A my nawet tego się nie spodziewaliśmy! Musieliśmy często wiać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ale że byliśmy zbyt ciekawie to polecieliśmy do Drago na... Tak zwane "Szpiegostwo Przemysłowe". Właśnie docieraliśmy do wyspy z Srg." Szczerbkiem" (Współczucie tej nazwy mu ale nie jest okropna) i Vederem do wyspy Drago na ścigaczach.John i Wichier zostali pilnować statku i reszty chłopaków. Weszliśmy zapewne do więzienia gdyż było tam kilka krat. -Heheh. Nieźle załatwiłem tamtego idiotę co? Bach! Blasterem po głowie i to bez hałasu. Nawet strzelać nie musiałem!-Wychwalał się Veder. -Psst!-ucieszył nas "Szczerbek" stojąc przy rogu.-Ktoś tam jest... Teraz i ją usłyszałem w oddali rozmowę. Jeden zaczął rozmawiać że strażnicy Drąga nie są dobrze traktowani i że muszą pilnować więźniów którzy i tak nie uciekną bo są zamknięci.To był zapewne jakiś desperacki więzień który chciał jakiś uśpić strażnika. Ale tamten strażnik zgadzał się z nim i nawet spytał czemu by się nie przespał. Po chwili więzień również się zgodził i powiedział że chce mu się spać. Kiedy wyjrzeliśmy strażnik spał a ją usłyszałem topnienie metalu. Wszyscy po sobie popatrzeliśmy i zaczeliśmy tam biec. -Skąd ktoś wziąłby palnik?-Spytał się cicho Veder. -A bo ją wiem?-odpowiedziałem równierz cicho. Kiedy dobiegliśmy widzieliśmy stopione kraty w celi. Strażnik zaczął się budzić przez nasze kroki. Wtedy "Szczerbek" go ogłuszył blasterem. Weszliśmy do środka. -Jakim cudem w miejscu tak zacofanym technologiczne ktoś mógł wytopić kraty?-Spytałem się. -A może smok mu pomógł?-powiedział Szczerbek. Wtedy popatrzeliśmy w niebo w oknie w celi i zobaczyliśmy Czarnego smoka. Miał kształt pasujący do opisu Nocnej Furii. Weszliśmy z celi i pobiegliśmy do ścigaczy śledzić tego smoka. Szybko wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz. -Szybko jeszcze go Widzę!-Krzyknął Veder.-Jest tam! Polecieliśmy za nim. Lecieliśmy dłuższy czas. Doleciał do wyspy z wielką górą lodu. Wleciał do jaskini.My zostawiliśmy ścigacze za skałą żeby nas nie zauważył. -Już późno. Jutro zobaczymy go i sobie z nim pogadajmy.-Rozkazałem.-Do spania... Hop! Poszliśmy spać. Perspektywa Vedera Rano zauważyłem jakiegoś czteroskrzydłego smoka. Z początku myślałem że to X-Wing i zamarłem myśląc "Co tu robią rebeliańci?!?" obudziłem chłopaków i podeszliśmy pod górę. Dzięki linom szybko weszliśmy na skałkę obok jaskini. Zobaczyliśmy tego Czteroskrzydłego smoka. Miał podobne ubarwienie skóry jakiego koloru miał zbroję Kpt.Chmurek. Z kolei smok miał taki sam kolor jak "Szczerbek". A był tam jeszcze zapewne... Jeździec owego smoka i zapewne więzień z wczoraj.Miał sztylet w nodze i mocno krwawił.Rozmawiał właśnie z jezdźciem czteroskrzydłego smoka. Po chwili rozmowy okazało się że więzień z wczoraj ma na imię Czkawka. Co więcej miał podobną zbroję do mojej!!! A jeździec drugiego smoka to jego matka.Postanowiliśmy zostać tu z " Szczerbkiem" a Hick miał polecieć do Johna złożyć raport. =Rozdział 7 "Smoczy Koleś"= Perspektywa kpt." Szczerbka" Od kilku dni śledzony tego Czkawkę z jego matką i ich smokami. Ostatnio do wiedzieliśmy się dużo ciekawych rzeczy. Np. Że Czkawka jest jakimś smoczym bratem czy cóś... No i że miał taki sztylet w nodze że wszystko go boli no iii że takie sztylety to zęby oszołomów które mają stracha (Tak mi powiedział Veder a sam słyszałem że to są smoki Oszołomostrachy) i że to taki kieł co jest jak sztylet i mają go raz na całe życie i taki co to.... No i w ogóle. Tymczasem kiedy Veder został niedaleko tych gości ją poleciałem szukać jakiś osadników niedaleko. Przykuł mnie wzrok jakiegoś statku daleko na horyzoncie. Kiedy spojrzałem przed siebie zobaczyłem wyspę i szybko zachamowałem. Wysiadłem ze speedery i rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem gdzie jestem. Widziałem dużo smoków najróżniejszych gatunków. I co gorsza jeszcze więcej młodych. To musiała być... Ekhm wylęgarnia smoków!kiedy zobaczyły mnie smoki zaczęły mnie okrążać myśląc że chce zrobić krzywdę im dzieciaków. -O ty w mordę bezzębną!-powiedziałem. Smoczyce były coraz bliżej. Ej Ej...-Zacząłem mówić do nich wyjaśniając się (brawo ja).-Spokojnie nie jestem okupantem ją się tylkoooooo... Zgubiłem! O właśnie! Nic to nie dawało smoczyce dalej się zbliżały. -Eheh...To jaaa... Może będę leciał! Było miło!-krzyknąłem biegnąc do speedery.Smoczyce zaczęły mnie gonić. Dopadłem speedery uchylając się i unikając grądu kolców jakiegoś Śmiertnika.Dałem po garach. Po kilkunastu metrach musiałem jeszcze uniknąć kilku strzałów smoków którym zechciało się mnie gonić. -Tymczasem Veder pewnie świetnie się bawi.-Mówiłem mocno wkurzony. Perspektywa Johna Siedziałem właśnie w kabinie pilotów. Rozmyślałem o tym człowieku o którym dostawałem raporty. Ten... Czkawka był Smoczym Bratem. Nie do końca wiem co to znaczy ale mówili że smok tego wikinga mówił że jest o tym wzmianka w legendach smoczych. Wtedy mi się przypominało żeby spytać Vedera o raport na temat tego kolesia. Przynajmniej naprawiliśmy hologram.Właczyłem transmisję. Nad małym dyskiem pojawił się trzeszczący i niebieski hologram Vedera. -Tak sir?-Spytał się. -Jaki masz dla mnie raport co stary?Coś ciekawego?-spytałem rozkładając się na fotelu. -Tak kilka rzeczy. Otóż znam imiona dwóch smoków,jeden gatunek do listy i coś ciekawego na temat Niebieskiego Oleandru.-Powiedział Veder z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie. -No dawaj!-Powiedziałem zaciekwiony. -Więc Nocna Furią ma na imię Szczerbatek...-zaczął Veder. -Prawie jak Kpt. Szczerbek no nie?-spytałem się. -...lub Mordka. Sir pragnę zauważyć iż nieładzie jest przerywać osobie. Pytania na końcu brachu!-Powiedział zirytowany. -Dobra! Mów dalej!-odpowiedziałem. Veder już miał kontynuować kiedy do kabiny wszedł Chmurek. -No część i czołem!-przywitał się. -Hmm...A więc! Ten drugi smok to Chmuroskok...-zaczął Veder lecz przerwał mu Chmurek. -Ej! Wypraszam sobie to są prawa autorskie!-powiedział zdenerwowany Chmurek. Popatrzeliśmy na siebie. -Spokojnie! Żartowałem!-Powiedział wesołym głosem Chmurek. -No więc... Nowy gatunek to Oszołomostrach.A jeszcze na temat Oleandry to...-powiedział przybierając pozę Dartha Sidiusa i śmiejąc się podobnie diabolicznie.-... To on jest TRUJĄCY dla SMOKÓW!!! Ale nie dla wrzeńca. A skoro może PAN się dogadywać że smokami możemy Żądać od jakiegoś smoka czegokolwiek byle byśmy go nie potruli Niebieskim oleandrem. -Mając go na muszce naturalnie i złapanego lub trzymanego.-Powiedziałem. -Spokojnie John!-powiedział Chmurek.-Mamy silne liny. -Hmm. Podoba mi się. Mam tylko nadzieję że dużo tego znajdziemy. Perspektywa Vedera Kiedy skończył się przekaz wróciłem do tych ludzi. Zacząłem ich szpiegować. Zapowiadało się na normalną rozmowę ale wtedy Matka tego Czkawka powiedziała że... Jego ojciec... NIE jest jego ojcem czy cóś takiego... A potem zaczęła opowiadać historię o jego narodzinach, jak zniknęła z wioski itp. Itd. Później wyszli polatać. Normalnie gawędzili sobie w powietrzu. Na szczęście widziałem ich jak na palcu z powodu zmiennego kostiumu snowtroopera który był cały biały jak mój normalny był cały czarny. Gościu zaczął coś gadać i wtedy zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka. Pomyślałem że chyba żyć mu się odechciało. Ale wtedy Czkawka zrobił coś od czego szczęka mi opadła. Jak John i chłopaki się o tym dowiedzą to nie uwierzą. Czkawka zmienił się w SMOKA =Rozdział 8 "Atak dwôch znajomych"= Perspektywa Kpt.Szczebka Kiedy wrôciłem Veder opowiedział mi co widział. Trudno było w to uwierzyć ale zrobił zdjęcia i uwierzyłem lecz z trudem... Od razu jak wrróciłem zabraliśmy się do dalszego szpiegowania? Czkawka w międzyczasie zrobił sobie zbroję z różnymi gadżetami i równierz... Lekko zacofania wersja Miecza Świetlnego.Ten płonął i zapewne nie ciął wszystkiego na żyletki.No i z tego co słyszałem od kolegi z Czerwonej Gwardii miecze świetlne są napędzane przez kryształ.Tymczasem ten użył tylko śliny smoka.Cóż.Każdy robi po swojemu. Potem poszedł z mają polatać. Ona leciała na NIM gdyż smoki zostały w tym lodowym domku. My śledziliśmy ich dalej lecz w kostiumach snowtrooperów. Nagle Czkawka coś zauważył. Podeszliśmy do skały i Veder wyciągnął lornetkę. Popatrzył zza głazu. -To ci się nie spodoba...-powiedział dając lornetkę i cofając się bym mógł obejrzeć. Widziałem floty ze znakami Drago i tego drugiego... Nazwa wyleciała mi z głowy. Co gorsza zmierzali w stronę Berk. -No... Miałeś rację.Wracajmy do bazy!-krzyknąłem lekko. -Dobra.-powiedział. Wróciliśmy do bazy i zobaczyliśmy że Czkawka i kompania smoków uwijają się z zapewne jednym Oszołomostrachem. Wyjeliśmy hologram i nagraliśmy komunikat do statku. Perspektywa Wichiera Chłopaków trochę nie ma a ją już się martwię! Zapewne z tego głupiego oczekiwania na dawno zniszczony ładunek na planecie Lothal. Ech tamte czasy! Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd hologram wyświetlał Szczebka w stroju snowtroopera. -No co tam?-spytałem się.-Coś ciekawego? -Tak wiele rzeczy! Po pierwsze to Czkawka może zmieniać się w SMOKA! Po drugie to lecą tu: Dwie floty Drago i... Dagura chyba... I kompania Smokôw z Czkawką jako Smoczym Jeźdźdcem na czele jak równierz z tego co słyszałem dwoma smokami gigantami!-Rozpadał się Szczerbek. -O ty w mordę jerza... SZYBKO WRACAJCIE!!!-krzyknąłem przejęty. Wyłączyłem hologram i Pobiegłem szukać Johna. Był na zewnątrz rozmawiał właśnie z Sierżantem White'em. -...No i z tego co czytałem to obydwa statki stoczyły wielką bitwę i wygrał ten zły! Dasz wiarę?-mówił White kiedy podbiegłem. -Łał! O część Wichier co tam?-Przywitał się John zauważając mnie. -John! Zbliża się flota statków Drago i Dagura! Właśnie chłopaki zdały raport! Czkawka może zmieniać się w SMOKA! I lecą tu z kompanią smoków i dwoma smokami-gigantami!!!-Mówiłem z zadyszką. -Nie żartujesz?-spytał John poważnie. -Ani trochę!-powiedziałem. Właśnie wtedy przyleciały chłopaki na ścigaczach. Opowiedzieli równierz o płonącym mieczu i zbroi czkawki zwanego Smoczym Jeźdźdcem. -Uwaga!!! BEDZIEMY OBSERWOWAĆ PRZEBIEG BITWY! NIE INGEROWAĆ!!!! Ruszajmy!-KR,yknął John do wszystkich. Perspektywa Sokera Cóż. Idziemy oglądać bitwę! Będzie ciekawie. Szliśmy przez las. Kiedy poszliśmy do wioski widzieliśmy owego Czkawkę i jego matkę i Smoki. Rzeczywiście były dwa smoki giganty. A wtedy zobaczyliśmy trzeciego takiego dość czarnego. Po pół godzinie bitwa się skończyła. Wróciliśmy do statku. Perspektywa Johna Siedziałem i próbowałem nawiązać połączenie z flotą. Po chwili wszedł Hicks.Nie mógł znieść tych pogaduszek o tej bitwie.Wszyscy byli podekscytowany zwłaszcza że nie była to bitwa z rebeliantami. Ani blasterami. -Nie jesteś podekscytowany co?-Spytał się. Nie odpowiedziałem. -Bo ją też nie.-Powiedział.-Słuchaj mam dobrą i złą wiadomość. Którą chcesz najpierw? -Dawaj złą.-powiedziałem odwracając się na siedzeniu. -Cóż... Srg.Szczerbatek mówił że zna te statki i że bez skrzydła nic nie zrobimy. No i że silnik jest też uszkodzony.-powiedział.-Czyli nigdzie nie polecony. Już chciałem mu powiedzieć o próbowanym przeze mnie połączeniu ale mnie zgasił mówiąc: -Nie to też nie działa. Ten silnik zasilał też komunikator.-Powiedział mi. -Niech to...-warknąłem rzucając swój hełm o ścianę statku.-A ta dobra wiadomość? -To że mamy tu wystarczająco dużo miejsca by dożyć końca swych dni bez bitew!-powiedział Hicks. =Rozdział 7 "Przyszłość"= Po latach Czkawka i Szczerbatek (I mnóstwo osób i smoków) umarli a ja i moji koledzy spadaliśmy z wyspy którą atakowały wrogie okręty wojenne Walczyliśmy właśnie by przejąć jeden z owych okrętów. -Hicks patrz i ucz się!-powiedziałem i zestrzelił em obydwu atakujących nas żołnierzy. -Ją? Chyba ty!-powiedział i zestrzelił trójkę wrogów. -Nieźle.-powiedziałem.-Teraz kajuta. -łokej.-powiedzieli wszyscy. Schowaliśmy się za rogami drzwi do kajuty. -Na trzy!-powiedziałem do reszty. -Raz,dwa...-powiedziałem w napięciu. -Trzy!-krzyknąłem i wszyscy wpadli do kajuty. Zobaczyliśmy zamiast wroga jedną nocną Furię i jeźdźca. -No nie!-Krzyknąłem kiedy przerwały mi dwa strzały z Sunblastera. -White! Coś ty zrobił! Oni byli dobrzy tumoku!-Wrzasnąłem Wichier. -UPS...-powiedział kiedy przerwał mu z kolei odgłos zatapiającej się się wyspy Berk. =Rozdział 8 "Inną rzeczywistość!"= Perspektywa Hicksa Płyneliśmy tym statkiem wiele miesięcy. Kiedy smok i jeździec się obudzili dowiedzieliśmy się że są to Sakit i Tristan. Smok z kolei był Alfą jakąś czy coś i tylko John mógł z nim rozmawiać. Bardzo się zasmuciliśmy gdy dowiedzieliśmy im że Berk nie istnieje a ich koledzy prawdopodobnie nie żyją. Lecz teraz obydwaj kolegują się z całym team'em.A my mamy nowy problem. Perspektywa Wichiera Płyneliśmy tą krypą od 3 dni a tu taki klops. Wielką chmura burzowa większą od naszej floty razem wziętej. Podszedł do mnie Tristan. -Jakiś problem?-Spytał z uśmiechem. -Tak tam.-Powiedziałem wskazując ręką na chmurę. -Taką chmura? Latałem przez gorsze.-Powiedział machając ręką. -Zapewne.-powiedziałem machając ręką.-Słuchaj Mówiłeś coś o jakimś Czkawce do Johna... -aaha No i? -Co się z nim stało?-spytałem się.-Jeśli można spytać. Słyszałem że był jakby twoim bratem i że jego smok jest ojcem twojego smoka... -Tak. Tak było.-powiedział że smutkiem w głosie.-Podobno był Smoczym Bratem i synem boga który stworzył smoki. Bardzo miły Koleś. Ale umarł podczas jednej z bitew. Ojcu mojego smoka było tak przykro że przez kilka dni nie wychodził z pokoju i nie jadł. Nie obejrzał nawet mojego pierwszego lotu z Sakitem. Było mu bardzo przykro bo z tego co zrozumiałem to mu ponoć obiecał.-ciągnął Tristan.-Ale pewnego dnia Szczerbatek bo tak się ów smok nazywał znowu stał się wesoły jak nic zresztą większość smoków też. I był taki szczęśliwy aż do starości. Nigdy nie zrozumiałem co go tak odmieniło ale Astrid taką dziewczyna z Berk nauczyła mnie języka smoków i okazało się że Czkawka był przy nim przez te wszystkie lata jako duch.Ponoć teraz sobie latają gdzieś w chmurach... -Łał!-Powiedziałem z niedowierzaniem-Może teraz patrzą właśnie na nas... Po chwili walnął w nasz statek piorun i wszystko zrobiło się bardzo jasne. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania